


all my time is ours

by dipandpip



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, commas, so many commas i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dipandpip/pseuds/dipandpip
Summary: set in the summer of 2010 in the lester household during a heat wave





	all my time is ours

**Author's Note:**

> just pretend that this matches up with any sort of timeline okay

Dan wakes up on the opposite side of the bed from Phil with his half naked body draped over the wooden frame. His eyes strain against the morning light slotting through the blinds as he turns his head away from the influx of air coming from the tiny box fan, placed strategically in front of his face atop a wooden chair. The air feels warm and sticky, blanketing Dan in a tackiness that has him wishing his skin was just another layer he could toss across the floor. He reaches his hand up to fix the fringe moistly plastered to his forehead. The house is calmly silent apart from Phil’s steadied breaths and the occasional bird chirps outside.

 

Phil’s parents had invited them both up to Rawtenstall to celebrate Phil getting his new apartment in Manchester. Well, they really had just invited Phil, but at this point they knew that wherever their son was going, Dan was trailing behind him. Especially now with the prospect of the upcoming school year looming over him, Phil was Dan’s escape from his own thoughts, intrusive ones that mocked him, told him how inadequate he was. Phil’s direction was the only one he trusted following because he didn’t have to make the decisions. He could stay on a path that made him feel wanted and loved without his head getting in the way.

 

But Phil’s direction this time around had brought him into a house that was more akin to an incinerator than anything else. The aircon had broken half an hour into their arrival, turning the better half of the day into a search for extra box fans in the attic. Their luck had been limited, only being able to find an ancient looking one that produced enough air to make a small closet livable on a good day. It would’ve been annoying. It should’ve been annoying. But there was Phil.

 

“We can lay in bed naked all day and not feel bad about it!” Phil had said emphatically as he wiped beads of sweat off his browbone. Dan laughed, defeatedly starfished on the attic floor.

 

“We do that anyway you spoon”.

 

Phil stuck his tongue out in Dan’s direction.

 

“Yes, but now we have an excuse good enough for my parents”.

 

Once the Lesters had left that night to run errands, him and Phil ran a shower set to the lowest temperature possible, high pitched noises escaping them as they took turns adjusting to the biting cold. They kissed deeply, making Dan’s skin prickle with heat despite the frigid water beating down on him from above. Phil jacked him off slowly and took him apart, building up a heat inside of him that challenged the sweltering dusk out the window. When Dan had finished, he washed the remnants off his stomach while Phil squeezed a dollop of shampoo onto his hand and worked it through Dan’s hair from behind, kissing the side of his neck, a string of I love yous trailing from his mouth in between pecks.

 

They collapsed into a puzzle of limbs and hair and moisture in Phil’s room after they had dried off, a continuous expanse of connecting skin leaving no space vacant. It had been hot, too hot for such a welcome embrace of another body’s heat, but Dan was blissed out from lust, too spent to move and too much in love to care about comfort, care about anything but the constant swirl of _Phil, Phil, Phil_ circling around his conscience and radiating under his skin.

 

Bringing his attention back to the present, Dan looks over at the back of Phil’s head, stark black hair curled and stuck to the nape of his neck, shirtless body squished against the wall at the other side of the bed. His dark blue boxers are spotted with wet patches, clinging to the backs of his slightly tanned thighs. Dan counts the freckles dotting his back as he slowly comes to enough to think clearly. He reaches out in front of him to touch them lightly, noticing how far away he is from Phil. He figures they drifted apart in their sleep to find some relief from the heat. He curses his unconscious body for the forced separation. _Fuck heat regulation_ , he thinks. _Doesn’t my biology know how in love I am?_

 

His thoughts are interrupted by Phil making a strangled noise into the wall, stretching his top leg to kick off the colorful sheets lumped at the bottom of the bed with his toes. He keeps his eyes closed as he turns onto his back and stretches his long arms above his head, yawning impossibly wide before collapsing back onto the bed, arms and legs splayed out in every which direction. His eyes flutter open after a while before sighing heavily.

 

“Ew”, he mutters.

 

“Good morning, dreamboat”, Dan teases, sliding his wrist out from under where Phil had just flopped his arm down and running his nails along his forearm to his shoulder and back again.

 

His mouth curls upwards as Phil glances over at him through squinted eyes, attempting to feign some kind of annoyance that’s quickly forgotten once Dan slides his hand up to frame Phil’s jaw, stroking his thumb across the slight stubble. “Hmm”, Phil hums as he softens into the touch, wrapping his long fingers around Dan’s wrist and moving his hand towards his own mouth, placing a small kiss on his palm. Dan’s breath hitches.

 

It surprises him every time, really. This overwhelming bundle of nerves he gets from simple touches, touches that should be mundane, too familiar and common to be notable, but still make his stomach ache with nervousness, excitement, love. It’s dizzying, almost makes him feel childish and silly for still having this reaction after almost a year, but he doesn’t dwell on it much. This is here and here, now and now, and too much is lost in attempting to make sense of these feelings, analyzing them down until they don’t seem real. So he enjoys it. Basks in the constant thrum of connection, lest it terrifies him too much.

 

They stay lying there for a beat or two, all smiles and wide eyes before Phil’s groaning low in his throat, turning over onto his stomach and pressing his nose into the pillow childishly.

 

“I’m swimming in my own sweat” Phil whines, his voice muffled by the bed material. “Whoever said aircon isn’t needed here should be fired from life”.

 

Dan rolls his eyes and presses himself clumsily onto his hands and knees before crawling over to Phil, throwing one of his legs over Phil’s side and bracketing him with his knees. He sits down on Phil’s ass and kneads his thumbs into the space between his shoulder blades, making Phil exhale loudly, his body releasing tension as he sinks more and more into the mattress.

 

Dan bounces playfully on top of him. “Get your arse up, old man. Let’s make breakfast”.

 

Phil groans, bucking his hips up in an attempt to throw Dan off to no avail as Dan tightens the grip of his knees on the sides of Phil’s back, throwing his arms over Phil’s shoulder and connecting his hands at the front.

 

“What do you want me to do, give you a piggyback ride into my parents kitchen?” Phil questions incredulously, still struggling to pull Dan off.

 

“Yes, please” Dan teases.

 

He finally gives in after a few minutes of banter, getting up off of Phil and throwing on an old t-shirt, one he probably thinks belongs to Phil but can’t be bothered to check, before heading out into the kitchen. He’s met by Kathryn standing in front of an open fridge with a similar unfortunate hair situation. She spots him out of the corner of her eye and turns to give him a wide smile.

 

“Hiya love. Sleep well?” she asks endearingly.

 

“Horribly” contends Phil’s voice from a few feet from behind him, dragging his feet across the wooden floor, clad only in his moist boxers. She looks at him pityingly.

 

“Me neither, darling. I’ve got some iced tea in the fridge if you fancy any”

 

They spend the rest of the day sipping from glasses filled with ice cubes on the floor in front of the AC window unit Phil’s dad bought early that morning. Sometime in the day, the iced tea from earlier was replaced with mimosas, leaving Dan resting with his head in Phil’s lap on a patio bench, head swirling pleasantly and a steady buzz beneath his bones.

 

“I wonder how long it’ll be this miserable for” Phil questions from above. He sounds airy and light. His words whisp in the air like summer clouds as the sky grows dim. A bee buzzes by Dan’s ear.

 

“It was never miserable,” Dan starts as he looks at the marigolds lining the garden, “Not as long as I’m with you”.

 

He swears he can hear Phil smile.

 

“You’re very earnest when you’re tipsy. I love it.” Phil says as he cards Dan’s hair through his fingers.

 

“I love _you_ ” Dan replies, proving Phil right.

 

“I love you too. So much”.

 

Dan smiles and reaches for his champagne flute and hears the clink of the glass charm as he brings it up to his lips, savoring the flavor.

 

It tastes so good. It tastes like everything he’s ever loved wrapped into one.

 

It tastes like home.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "all my love" by george ezra!!
> 
> i am a baby to fic writing so feedback is much appreciated 
> 
> come say hi on tumblr (dipnpips.tumblr.com) and twitter (@dipandpip)


End file.
